


dopamine

by sunflwr



Series: almost forgotten nct fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2019, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: Love might be nothing more than a chemical reaction but Donghyuck definitely was.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: almost forgotten nct fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549162
Kudos: 5





	dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> posting so i can delete it from my phone ahaha pls don't expect too much

Donghyuck sat in front of him, leaning his head on his hand, pouting slightly as he read his book. Mark thought about all the norepinephrine his brain must be releasing when he looked at his friend. He found it strange yet impressive how Donghyuck was able to cause all these chemical reactions in his body. 

"Mark," The adrenaline kicked in as Donghyuck's soft voice entered his ears. Mark felt his heart racing in his chest when their eyes met. He felt his mouth go dry and his palms get sweaty. "You're still coming tonight, right?" Mark nodded, afraid his words would be twisted by those goddamn butterflies in his stomach. 

Mark's dopamine hormones did not like to say no, especially not to Donghyuck. So, when Donghyuck asked him with his brightest smile if Mark would go to a party of some friend of him, Mark said yes. Donghyuck smiled at him and Mark suddenly couldn’t wait until tonight.

Love might be nothing more than a chemical reaction but Donghyuck definitely was. 

And when Donghyuck leaned in and his heartshaped lips touched his, Mark paused his thoughts for a while. Relaxing in the other's touch, feeling the good kind of dizzy. 

Donghyuck slowly pulled back, eyes focused on Mark. Back to his senses, Mark noticed the smug smile on Donghyuck's face. Of course, Donghyuck knew. 

Mark didn't know what to say so he just stared. He let his eyes take in all of Donghyuck. "Mark," Donghyuck said his name and Mark's heart said pang. Though Mark's mouth wasn't as eloquent as his heart, he just stayed silent. It was okay though, because as cheesy as it sounds, he knew Donghyuck could hear his heart. 

Doghyuck's mouth to the contrary, was as eloquent as his heart was. Confident as always, barely leaving any space between his lips and Mark's ears, he let his heart whisper. 

When Donghyuck asked him to come to this party, he could have never ever imagined a party like this; the party the butterflies in his stomach were attending, heavily feasting on the dopamine Donghyuck was causing him to release.


End file.
